


Dirty Habits

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Implied Adoption, Implied use of marijuana, Mentions of smoking cigarettes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Robyn, Mike, and James find out that Mika’s been smoking. Based off what happened when my birth mother’s husband found out I smoked. Of course there was a lot more yelling involved, but this is the gist of it.





	Dirty Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Lester Apartment layout:https://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-to-rent/property-81007832.html

“а потом он сказал: «Мне все равно, что ты выглядишь как цыпочка, просто мои друзья не знают, что мы, блядь, так что держите свою ловушку в замке, можете ли вы в это поверить?”

Mika’s lithe figure danced around the kitchen, picking up dishes. He shouted loudly over the music he was blasting in the empty flat. 

“Lвау, какой член Что ты сделал, Питер?”

“Я ударил его, очевидно.” 

He rolled his eyes and continued blabbering away to his friend as he cleaned the kitchen. After twenty minutes of the two Russians gossiping, the door slammed open and the flat was filled with chatter. 

“Эй, мне нужно идти. Они только что вернулись домой. Пока баба!”

“Люблю тебя детка”

The girl’s pixilated hand waved on the small screen as she smiled at Mika. 

“Люблю тебя тоже Сала. Удачи с Гангстером..”

“Alright slavs, tortilla people time!”

Daisy bursted into the kitchen giggling with her ‘twin’ following her.

“Day, you’re not even Mexican!”

“You aren’t either Pip!”

The girls’ mother followed them in, holding her coat and looking around.

“Wow Munch, did you do this? You didn’t have to, ya know.”

Robyn hugged the small boy as he squirmed away. He didn’t like all of their smiles.

“I just saw how dirty everything was after you guys watched Evie and I know that you don’t ever have time to clean, я ненавижу грязь, она напоминает мне об Ане, у тебя никогда не было времени“ 

He trailed off, realizing he wasn’t speaking English anymore. He hung his head and shrugged. He grabbed his phone and started walking away, before Robyn’s voice stopped him.

“Hey Munch? Я люблю тебя.”

He froze in the doorway, his hand tracing the frame. He shook his head and walked away, softly whispering;

 “я тоже люблю тебя, мисс Робин.”

“¡Putas de tiempo de pizza!”

Pippa’s voice rang through the house, snapping Mika out of his thoughts. He shook his head and tied his hair up as he walked out of the guest room, actually, his room now.

“¡Idioma!”

James shouted from the living room as Mike laughed at him. Robyn scowled at them both and snapped her fingers at her daughter.

“English! And don’t call your papi a whore. We don’t judge in this house.”

Mika laughed as he walked into the room and gaze them a quizzical look.

“Why are we calling Mike a whore?”

“Cause he likes pizza, duh.”

Pippa shouted as she set down a tray with multiple pizzas down on the kitchen island. Mika shook his head as giggled disbelievingly and muttered in Russian. 

“You, English. Don’t insult the people living with you in languages they don’t speak.”

“¡Si chico lindo!”

“What did I just say Ainsling?”

“Lo siento mamá.”

“English!”

The small Latina screeched as she chased her daughters around the kitchen, laughing.

“¡No me hagas conseguir mi chanclas!”

Both of the girls grinned at each other and yelled at her in unison.

“English, momma!”

 

 

“So, Estrella is visiting. What are we gonna do about sleeping? I mean she can probably sleep on the couch, or bring the old mattress into our room.”

Daisy slurped up some cheese dripping off her pizza and whipped her mouth.

“Chicas, ¿puedes ir a tu habitación? ¿Por favor? Papi, Dad, y necesito hablar con mika sobre algo.”

The carefree atmosphere of the lounge slipped away with the twins. Robyn turned to the boy and took a deep breath.

“My oldest is visiting next week. She used to smoke. Nicotine. Cigs. And I don’t want her relapsing. We’re gonna talk about your problem too.”

“I, what?”

Mika stuttered and fidgeted as Robyn looked at him.

“Next time you want to smoke cigarettes, maybe don’t do it in the bathroom of two former nicotine addicts. We know what it smells like.”

James leaned forward and put his hand on Mika’s knee. 

“We get it. Life can be stressful and sometimes you need and outlet. But talk to us about it. Please. Their are better ways to take care of it. In fact their are better things to fucking smoke.”

He chuckled and glanced towards the balcony. 

“What do you think we do out there?”

Robyn elbowed him and smiled softly at Mika.

“If it’s the fire or burning shit, come out there with us on the balcony bebé. We’ve got this big ceramic bowl out there filled with ashes and blunt cherries. What do you think I do when his momma visits?”

Mika laughed awkwardly and rubbed his arms.

“That would be nice actually. Thanks Jamie. And you miss Robyn.”

Mike hugged him as he got up.

“I’m not a heathen like them but I do like burning shit to piss off Jamie’s mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> а потом он сказал: «Мне все равно, что ты выглядишь как цыпочка, просто мои друзья не знают, что мы, блядь, так что держите свою ловушку в замке, можете ли вы в это поверить?—and then he was like ‘i don't care that you look like a chick, it’s just that my mates don't know we are fucking so keep your trap shut can you believe that?
> 
> вау, какой член Что ты сделал, Питер?—wow, what a dick. What did you do Peter? 
> 
> Я ударил его, очевидно,—I slapped him, obviously
> 
> Эй, мне нужно идти. Они только что вернулись домой. Пока баба—Hey, I have to go. They just got home. Bye, Granny.
> 
> Люблю тебя детка— love you kiddo
> 
> Люблю тебя тоже Сала. Удачи с Гангстером.— love you too Sala. Good luck with Gangster
> 
> я ненавижу грязь, она напоминает мне об Ане, у тебя никогда не было времени—I hate living in filth, it reminds me of Anya, you never have time...
> 
> Я люблю тебя— i love you 
> 
> я тоже люблю тебя, мисс Робин— I love you too miss Robyn


End file.
